La Bella y la Bestia x3
by Aleja Cullen Cipriano
Summary: Juzgar a alguien sin conocerlo es el peor error que puedes cometer, una apuesta, una promesa y seis corazones que no estan dispuestos a enamorarse. Las Hermanas Swan son modelos reconocidas que llegan al instituto de forks a terminar sus estudios, que pasara cuando sean el centro de atencion de todo el pueblo?
1. Prologo

**Los personajes son de Sthepnie Meyer, la historia es mia.**

**Bueno, vengo con una nueva propuesta, una nueva historia, espero que les guste y me acompañen hasta el final n.n**

* * *

**Prologo**

Los gritos resonaban en la calle mientras tres pequeñas niñas esperaban fuera de la casa mirando hacia la puerta de entrada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y tomadas de las manos, escuchaban claramente a su madre lanzándole cosas a su padre, veían las maletas caer por las escaleras y abrirse creando un charco de ropa de mujer. Su madre bajo corriendo las escaleras y con rabia metió la ropa dentro de las maletas, se levantó y camino airadamente saliendo de la casa seguida de su padre, quien la miraba irse lleno de frustración y dolor.

- ¿Mami? –La voz de la más pequeña de las hermanas sonó suavemente llamando la atención sobre ella y la mujer mayor la miro con desprecio.

- Que hayas estado dentro de mí alguna vez no significa que tenga que llamarte hija ni que me guste que me llames madre pequeño parasito.

La pequeña soltó un pequeño grito mientras sus hermanas se paraban frente a ella enfrentando a su madre, su padre lleno de ira por sus palabras tomo a la mujer del brazo con fuerza.

- No te atrevas a volver a hablarles así a mis hijas.

- No son tus hijas –se burló la mujer soltándose del agarre del hombre- deberías saberlo, te engañe un montón de veces con diferentes hombres, ninguna de ellas es realmente tuya.

Las niñas miraron horrorizadas a su madre, sin poder creer el daño que le hacía a su padre con esas palabras, y a ellas, se apretaron las manos con fuerza, temiendo quedar solas, temiendo perder el amor del único ser que ellas amaban con todo el corazón.

La mujer mayor les dirigió una mirada llena de desprecio a las niñas antes de subirse en el auto de su amante y alejarse para siempre de esa casa, las niñas mientras tanto miraban a su padre con anhelo, sin saber qué hacer ni cómo actuar ahora que sabían que realmente no era su padre.

- Vengan niñas –Hablo el hombre dejándose caer de rodillas en el suelo, las niñas corrieron y lo abrazaron llorando- Ya lo sabía –Confeso limpiando las mejillas enrojecidas de sus pequeños tesoros- No me importa que no lleven mi sangre, padre no es el que procrea sino el que enseña y cría, son mis hijas porque así lo he decidido, porque las amo.

- También te queremos papi –Murmuro la mayor de las niñas aferrándose a su padre con fuerza.

- Lo se cariño –El hombre se separó un poco de las niñas y les sonrió un poco- Ahora solo seremos nosotros cuatro, ya no habrá más peleas ni gritos ni preocupaciones, prometo que intentare ser todo lo que necesiten mientras crecen, juro que no las defraudare.

- Nosotras tampoco –Dijeron al unísono las niñas.

Con una sonrisa se levantaron del suelo y entraron de nuevo en la casa, sabiendo que harían todo lo posible por cumplir su promesa, pasara lo que pasara, estarían juntos y serian felices.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Los personajes son de Sthepanie Meyer, la historia es sacada de algun lugar de mi mente.**

**Gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus comentarios, a quienes pusieron esta historia como favoritos y a quienes se pasaron a leer mi pequeña historia, muchas gracias.**

**Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Tres chicas miraban sin expresión en el rostro por la ventana mientras se detenían frente a la que sería su nueva escuela, Forks era un lugar impresionante, lleno de verdes bosques y cielo encapotado, con el aroma a lluvia y tierra mojada llenando el aire puro, el frio recordaba a las chicas que estaban vivas, era un lugar pacífico y tranquilo, el paraíso, pero eso no era lo que causaba que no quisieran estar ahí, sabían, temían, lo que sucedería en cuanto pisaran la escuela, no lo querían, pero no podían evitarlo, tenían que seguir cumpliéndole la promesa hecha hace tantos años a su padre.

- Les deseo un muy buen día –La voz cálida de una mujer de aproximadamente 45 años sonó en el pequeño espacio del coche, la mujer de cabello negro sujetado en una coleta, con su piel morena que contrastaba claramente con la piel marmolea de las chicas que estaban sentadas en el asiento de atrás, tenía un rostro lleno de dulzura y amor maternal.

- Muchas gracias tía Sue –Contesto la mayor de las hermanas, Rosalie Mary Swan era, al igual que sus hermanas, la envidia de muchas chicas, su cuerpo era curvilíneo, su rostro delicado, su cabello rubio con ligeros mechones negros, vestía elegante y cómoda, resaltando sus curvas pero sin llegar a ser vulgar.

- Esperamos que tú también tengas un buen día –La menor de las hermanas beso la mejilla de su tía antes de salir del auto, Alice Mary Swan poseía un cabello oscuro corto y una mirada muy expresiva, su rostro estaba lleno de inocencia infantil y dulzura encantadora.

- ¿Quieren que las venga a buscar más tarde? –Pregunto suavemente Sue.

- No te preocupes, iremos corriendo a casa, necesitamos ponernos en movimiento –La voz siempre tranquila de la hermana de la mitad tranquilizo a Sue, Isabella Mary Swan era una extraña mezcla entre fortaleza y feminidad, ella con su cabello oscuro que le llegaba hasta la cintura y su rostro tranquilo podía aguantar cualquier situación, era el apoyo de sus hermanas.

Sue miro como sus sobrinas salían del auto poniéndose sus bolsos sobre un hombro, sabía que últimamente esas chicas habían pasado por mucho, pero estaba orgullosa de que aun en las peores situaciones pudieran poner una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Las hermanas Swan se encaminaron con un suspiro al interior del instituto, el día anterior habían ido a buscar sus horarios y el mapa del lugar para aprendérselo de memoria y evitar situaciones incomodas, caminaron a paso decidido como quien se sabe dueño del lugar, un estudiante las vio, luego otro y otro hasta que el silencio reino, las chicas ignoraron ese silencio, sabiendo que todos los otros verían cuerpos curvilíneos, rostros hermosos y ojos dorados, eso eran ellas para quien no las conocía, solo una imagen etérea y frágil, solo una ilusión. Los susurros no se hicieron esperar mientras ellas entraban en un salón de clases siendo seguidas, observadas de lejos, se sentaron en una de las mesas del final, concentrándose en mirar por la ventana que estaba junto a ellas, esperando que terminara ese día.

- ¿Saben cuál es el nuevo chisme que corre por los pasillos? –Inquirió una voz chillona y fastidiosa a tres chicos con mirada aburrida mientras fumaban un cigarrillo, la mirada de esos chicos le dijo a la chica que no les importaba, pero aun así no se detuvo.- Hay tres nuevas estudiantes.

- ¿Por qué debería importarnos eso Jessica? –Hablo aburrido Jasper Hale, Jessica no pudo evitar notar los fuertes y tatuados brazos de Jasper, su cabello dorado y sus profundos ojos azules, su ropa negra y su chaqueta de cuero, ropa tan parecida a la de sus amigos.

- Porque las tres son muy famosas, ¿Han escuchado de las hermanas Swan?

- ¿Las modelos? –Pregunto con voz de barítono Emmett McCartney, su cabello corto hacia una combinación perfecta con sus rasgos varoniles y sus ojos grises, se pasó la lengua por los labios resaltando el piercing que la adornaba.

- Sí.

Un suspiro hizo que todos miraran al chico que estaba contra la pared, este lanzo su cigarrillo al suelo y lo apago con su bota mirando hastiado a la chica.

- No entiendo porque vienes a molestarnos con esa estupidez si de todas maneras íbamos a darnos cuenta cuando entráramos a clases –Suspiro Edward Cullen, su cabello cobrizo le daba un aire peligroso haciendo aún más brillantes sus ojos verdes.

Jessica se quedó sin palabras mientras los otros dos chicos apagaban sus cigarrillos y la dejaban allí, sola, mientras se encaminaban hacia su salón de clases el cual estaba atestado de gente.

El profesor de historia, un hombre con gafas y barriga notoria que estaba empezando a quedarse calvo, puso orden en el salón de clases con su sola presencia mandando a todos a sus lugares, miro los rostros de todos los estudiantes y llamo a los tres rostros nuevos quienes se levantaron para empezar a caminar hacia el frente del salón, escuchando los silbidos y susurros a sus espaldas.

- Mucho gusto jóvenes –Las saludo cordialmente el profesor a lo que las chicas contestaron educadamente- Sé que esto es de mal gusto, pero son las normas de este lugar.

Las chicas asintieron comprendiendo y con un suspiro le dieron la cara a todos los ojos curiosos que las miraban fijamente.

- Buenos días, soy Isabella Swan y ellas son mis hermanas Rosalie y Alice, venimos de Nueva York, esperamos llevarnos bien con todos ustedes y mucho gusto.

Las chicas esperaron hasta que el profesor les dio unas copias de unas guías de estudio antes de encaminarse de nuevo a sus lugares, ignorando que estaban siendo seguidas por todas las miradas, en especial tres miradas divertidas.

La mañana paso con rapidez y cuando se dieron cuenta era hora de comer, con paso tranquilo se encaminaron hasta la cafetería, pusieron algo de comida en sus bandejas y se sentaron en la primera mesa vacía que encontraron.

- Me sorprende que aún no nos hayan detenido para hablar –Comento Rosalie mordiendo una pizza.

- Quizás les da miedo acercarse a nosotras –Se burló Alice haciendo reír a sus hermanas.

- Esperemos entonces que eso dure todo el día –Dijo Isabella esperanzada.

Pero al parecer su suerte no era tan buena, cuando se dirigían a su salón de clases fueron detenidas por cinco chicas, las Swan sospechaban que eran las tan llamadas "Chicas Populares" del instituto, todas con peinado perfecto, varios kilos de maquillaje y ropa cara.

- Quiero darles la bienvenida al instituto de Forks, soy Jessica Stanley, hija del alcalde de Forks y la más popular de aquí –Se presentó presuntuosa la chica.

- Gracias por la bienvenida –Respondió educadamente Isabella.

- ¿Necesitan a alguien que les muestre el lugar? ¿El pueblo? Conozco muchos buenos lugares aquí, pero no creo que se comparen con las pasarelas de Paris, ni con la ciudad de Nueva York.

Rosalie se mordió el labio para no soltar un comentario ofensivo, Isabella la tomo de la mano sin que nadie se diera cuenta y le dio un suave apretón, tenían que evitar problemas.

- Este lugar es muy diferente, tienes razón, pero no por ello es menos –Intervino Alice mirando con desaprobación a esas chicas plásticas.

- De todas maneras, si necesitamos algo, las llamaremos, por ahora llegaremos tarde a nuestra clase –Y con esa elegante salida las chicas se encaminaron a su salón dejando pasmadas y con el orgullo por el piso a las brujas plásticas que las seguían con la mirada.

El instituto entero se enteró de la conversación que tuvieron las chicas y por ello después de esa charla muchas personas las detenían para conversar, de moda, de ciudades famosas, de más moda, al final del día las Swan estaban cansadas tanto física como mentalmente y agradecieron a Dios cuando escucharon el timbre que señalaba el final de la jornada estudiantil, tomando sus cosas empezaron a caminar tranquilamente hasta el estacionamiento lleno de estudiantes, cuando estuvieron cerca escucharon un pequeño grito femenino, curiosas las hermanas siguieron ese grito encontrando una asquerosa vista: las brujas plásticas que las habían acorralado más temprano rodeaban a una chica que estaba de rodillas en el suelo, estaban rodeadas de papeles que decoraban el gris suelo y reían con diversión ante la humillación de la chica.

Si había algo que las Swan no soportaban era la injusticia y por ello se encaminaron hacia donde estaban todas las chicas, ignorando la mirada sorprendida de las bujas plásticas Isabella se agacho a recoger un par de gafas mientras sus hermanas recogían los papeles y se puso a la altura de la chica en el suelo.

- ¿Estas bien? –Pregunto cálidamente tendiéndole las gafas.

- Si, gracias –Respondió la chica tomando las gafas y poniéndoselas, dio un respingo cuando vio el rostro de quien estaba frente a ella, creyendo imposible que alguien como ella la hubiera ayudado.

- No hay de que –Isabella sonrió poniéndose de pie y estirando una mano para ayudar a la otra chica quien hizo una mueca cuando apoyo un pie en el suelo.- ¿Estas bien? –Volvió a preguntar.

- Me duele el tobillo –Murmuro sonrojándose la chica haciendo sonreír a las hermanas.

- ¿Necesitas hielo? –Pregunto Alice acercándose y dándole las hojas a la chica de mirada café quien negó.

- Creo que estoy bien, y gracias.

- ¿Tienes cómo llegar a casa? –Pregunto Rosalie cruzándose de brazos.

- Si, mi auto está cerca.

- Te acompañaremos –La voz de Isabella no admitía un "No" por respuesta así que la chica solo pudo asentir- Por cierto –Comento cuando empezaron a caminar, dejando a unas boquiabiertas y muy enfadadas chicas detrás- Soy Bella, y ellas son mis hermanas Rose y Al.

- Soy Angela, mucho gusto.

Llegaron hasta el auto y Angela se puso nerviosa, mirando el suelo y luego a las chicas que estaban frente a ella.

- Te veremos mañana Angela –Sonrió Alice guiñándole un ojo antes de que las hermanas se dieran la vuelta y empezaran a caminar, dejando a Angela totalmente confundida y sobre todo curiosa.

Angela se subió a su auto y salió del estacionamiento, vio a las hermanas sujetarse el cabello en una coleta y empezar a trotar por la calle.

Pero Angela no era la única que las miraba, tres chicos habían presenciado todo y sonreían divertidos.

- ¿Qué piensan? –Inquirió Emmett- ¿Creen que podríamos hacerlo?

- ¿Enamorarlas? Seria pan comido –Contesto Jasper soltando una risita.

- Apuesto a que soy el primero en enamorar a una de esas modelitos –Comento Edward sonriendo ampliamente.

- Entonces apostemos, el que enamore a una de esas chicas primero gana, y los perdedores tendrán que hacer todo lo que el ganador desee durante un mes.

- Hecho.

Y el trato fue cerrado con un apretón de manos, una forma de cerrar un trato que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.

* * *

**Que les parecio el cap? Les gusto?**

**Bueno, para contestar algunas preguntas, intentare publicar cada cuatro o cinco dias, espero que realmente esta historia cumpla tanto con sus espectativas como con las mias y que todos disfrutemos de la lectura.**

**Dejen un review! Son gratis y me hacen una escritora feliz n.n**

**Besos!**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Los personajes son de Sthepanie Meyer, la historia es sacada de algun lugar de mi mente.**

**Hola chicas! Gracias a las que dejaron un review en el cap anterior, ustedes son las que hacen la historia n.n**

**Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Edward Cullen se había pasado gran parte de la noche y del día ideando la manera en que podría acercarse a una de las hermanas Swan, se había dedicado a buscar por internet información de ellas pero no había encontrado nada útil salvo por las alabanzas de los medios ante su talento en las pasarelas, pero al ver las fotos se perdió por completo en la tempestad que habitaba en unos hermosos ojos dorados protegidos por un tranquilo rostro, Isabella Swan era considerada como la líder de las hermanas, se decía que era de carácter afable y controlado en comparación con sus muy emocionales hermanas, pero Edward solo podía intentar imaginar que secretos escondían esos turbulentos ojos.

Llego a el estacionamiento que empezaba a llenarse en su moto y se bajó en un elegante movimiento, sus amigos aún no habían llegado y conociéndolos como los conocía sabía que habían estado haciendo lo mismo que él

Se encamino con paso decidido hacia los pasillos del instituto, vio tres cabezas juntas y escucho una musical aunque corta risa, ahí estaban, bajo la atenta mirada de todos, las hermanas Swan, llevaban como el día anterior ropa abrigada, elegante y cómoda que resaltaba su cuerpo, pero sintió curiosidad al ver la pequeña sonrisa cargada de secretos de Isabella mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza haciendo reír a sus hermanas, supo que la única manera de acercarse a ella era cuando estuviera sola, esperaría un poco, por algo su paciencia era reconocida.

El timbre que daba inicio a las clases sonó y todos se encaminaron a sus clases, antes de entrar Edward sintió una pesada mano en su hombro y se giró dispuesto a lanzarle una mortal mirada a quien se hubiera atrevido a tocarlo pero solo pudo observar unos dientes blancos resaltando con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué estás tan distraído? No me digas que estás buscando la manera de escapar de nuestra apuesta –Se burló Emmett sonriéndole de nuevo a lo que Edward negó con la cabeza entrando a el salón de clases.

La hora paso rápidamente mientras ellos le lanzaban bolitas de papel a los que estaban sentados cerca de ellos, ignorando la mirada llena de fastidio de la profesora de Química y sus murmullos llenos de insultos hacia ellos.

Edward decidió no entrar a la segunda clase, sus amigos en cambio ya habían faltado muchas veces a Historia y no tenían más opción, por lo que Edward anduvo por los pasillos escuchando el rítmico golpeteo de la lluvia contra el suelo, relajándose al saber que no tendría que soportar por al menos unas dos horas a la molesta Jessica y su afán por llevárselo a la cama, pero que podía decir, tenía estándares al menos.

Mientras daba una tercera vuelta por los recónditos pasillos del instituto un movimiento llamo su atención, con el ceño levemente fruncido se acercó y lo que vio le saco una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa, allí estaba Isabella sentada sobre un banco de cemento leyendo un libro en el lugar más solitario de toda la estructura, su cabello largo cubría parte de su rostro y sus manos se movían siguiendo el ritmo de una canción que solo ella conocía, esta era su oportunidad de acercarse y así lo hizo.

Sin cuidado se dejó caer a su lado, haciendo que levantara la mirada de las letras y por un instante se perdió en su mirada de nuevo, el color dorado de sus ojos era aún más impresionante de cerca, como oro fundido, y le sonrió esperando causar el mismo efecto que causaba en todas las demás mujeres.

- No había podido presentarme ayer, soy Edward Cullen.

Sintió la mirada de Isabella recorrerlo, sabía lo que ella vería, ropa oscura que resaltaba sus ojos y lo hacían ver peligroso, cabello alborotado, rostro masculino.

- Mucho gusto. –Contesto casualmente volviendo al libro, el orgullo de Edward recibió un golpe ante esa acción pero se recuperó rápidamente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¿También decidiste no entrar a una clase?

- No –contesto Isabella con una sonrisa burlona que él pudo apreciar por estar tan cerca de ella- el profesor de Biología hizo un examen sorpresa, como no tenía nada mejor que hacer lo termine tan rápido como podía y salí de allí.

- ¿Es tu segundo día y ya te hacen exámenes sorpresas? –Inquirió divertido Edward viendo como Isabella se encogía de hombros.

- Algunos profesores creen que por ser modelo soy estúpida, así que se sorprenden al ver mis calificaciones y creen que todo es falso, que me lo gane comprando a otros profesores o incluso que me acosté con algunos de ellos, al final simplemente quieren hacerme saber que no puedo con ellos y me quitan los privilegios de "chica nueva".

- ¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso?

- Este es el sexto instituto al que asisto después de que cumplí quince años, ya me ha sucedido.

El silencio se hizo presente después de eso, Edward comprendió que hablar con ella era muy interesante, decía cosas que eran reales (las había leído en diferentes blogs de chismes) y supo que era su momento para atacar ahora que habían mantenido una conversación casual.

- Ya que nos conocemos, te invito a salir Isabella Swan.

El corazón de Edward se saltó un latido al verla levantar la vista de su libro y sonreír, sus ojos se caldearon suavemente, su rostro se veía iluminado como si fuera un ángel.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que aceptare salir contigo sobre todas las invitaciones de los demás? –En su voz no había cinismo, ni fanfarronería, era simple curiosidad cargada de diversión.

- Porque no te daré la opción de negarte. –Contesto Edward siguiéndole el juego y ella se rio suavemente, _así que de ella había sido la risa que había escuchado más temprano…_

- ¿Y cómo sabré que no tienes en tu habitación una de mis fotos en tamaño real, que eres uno de mis fans y quieres secuestrarme porque eres un psicópata pervertido?

Ahora fue el turno de Edward para reír, se rio con ganas siendo acompañado de nuevo por esa suave risa que lo hizo reír aún más, hasta que su estómago empezó a doler.

- No me jodas, es imposible que alguien intente hacer eso.

Isabella levanto su olvidada mochila del suelo y saco un pequeño paquete lleno de cartas que le tendió a Edward quien, confundido, las tomo. Con curiosidad saco una al azar y la leyó, abriendo la boca cada vez más, hasta que se empezó a reír a carcajadas.

- Y esas son solo las de los chicos de este instituto, -Comento Isabella sin quitar el tono tranquilo de su voz- de un día para el otro organizaron un club de fans y ahora me llegan cartas con todo tipo de contenido, desde admiración hasta lo más pervertido que jamás hubiera imaginado, de amor eterno hasta extensos interrogatorios sobre toda mi vida.

- Maldita sea, tu vida debe ser difícil si tienes que soportar cosas como esas.

La sonrisa de Isabella se borró dejando de nuevo su expresión tranquila, se levantó de su lugar con un suave "No tienes ni idea" susurrado al viento y guardo su libro en su mochila.

- Mis hermanas deben estar por salir, se preocuparan si no me ven.

- Salgamos juntos –Insistió Edward también poniéndose de pie, ella tuvo que levantar la mirada porque le llegaba hasta la barbilla.

- ¿A dónde me llevarías si digo que sí?

- Aun queda tiempo antes de que sea hora de comer, podemos dar una vuelta en mi moto y regresar para que tus hermanas no se preocupen si no te ven.

Edward vio como Isabella se mordía el labio indecisa, ese gesto causo estragos en sus hormonas obligándolo a aparatar la mirada antes de que esa parte de su anatomía de la que tanto se enorgullecía lo dejara en ridículo.

- De acuerdo, pero solo una vuelta… -Y luego sonrió ampliamente haciendo que el corazón de Edward se saltara un latido- Veamos qué es lo que tienes Cullen.

Caminaron hasta llegar al estacionamiento y Edward vio como Isabella inspeccionaba su moto, era su posesión más preciada.

- ¿Te gusta un montón el negro, verdad? –Pregunto Isabella pasando un dedo por el tanque negro de la moto.

- Si, ¿es tan obvio?

- Para nada –Contesto Isabella sarcástica haciendo reír a Edward mientras se subía a la moto y la encendía, hizo ronronear a la moto y vio como Isabella arrugaba su pequeña nariz.

- ¿Vas a subir o ya te acobardaste?

- Nunca me acobardo Cullen –Afirmo Isabella subiéndose detrás de Edward, se trenzo su largo cabello antes de convertirlo en un apretado moño y paso los brazos por su cintura.- Espero que no terminemos muertos, así que conduce bien.

Edward soltó un bufido antes de arrancar la moto con fuerza haciendo que Isabella se abrazara más fuerte contra él, la sensación de calidez era indescriptible, sintió como ella descansaba su barbilla en su hombro y se estremeció con la calidez de su aliento golpeando su cuello.

- ¿Es la primera vez que subes a una moto? –Pregunto Edward casi gritando para hacerse escuchar.

- No, en realidad soy fanática de las motos –Le respondió Isabella en el mismo tono riéndose.

Como Edward había dicho regresaron en el momento en que todos salían para ir a la cafetería, habían recorrido rápidamente una solitaria carretera ambos enfrascados en el silencio con el viento revitalizador golpeando sus rostros, Isabella se bajó de la moto primero soltando su cabello que ahora tenía pequeñas ondulaciones y Edward la siguió después con su cabello aún más despeinado.

- Gracias por el paseo –Isabella sonrió despidiéndose con la mano y dándose la vuelta.

- Podemos repetirlo cuando quieras –Contesto Edward ignorando su despedida para caminar a su lado.

- Tendré que pensarlo, tal vez algún día.

- ¿Eso significa que puedo sentarme a comer en su mesa?

Isabella se rio suavemente, cubriendo su boca con la mano como si no le gustara que la vieran reír y miro divertida a Edward.

- No me vas a dar opción de negarme, ¿verdad? –Cuando Edward sonrió malignamente Isabella negó con la cabeza- De acuerdo, pero si no le agradas a mis hermanas tendrás que dejarme en paz.

- ¿Agradarles? Voy a hacer que besen el suelo por el que camino con mi excitante personalidad.

Isabella se volvió a reír esta vez mas fuerte vislumbrando a sus hermanas a lo lejos.

- Suerte con eso, porque estoy segura de que empezara tu infierno cuando ellas sepan que salimos en moto.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿No creerás de verdad que salí contigo simplemente por hacerlo, verdad? Conozco a tus padres, por eso acepte ese paseo.

Edward se detuvo en medio del pasillo escuchando la risa de Isabella quien giro un poco el rostro y le giño divertida.

* * *

**Se que no tengo excusa por la demora, por eso simplemente pediré disculpas, no fue con mala intención.**

**Estuve pensando en como hacer este cap, y decidí hacer un cap por pareja, aunque habrán algunos cambios con respecto a Alice/Jasper y Emmett/Rosalie mi pareja favorita es Bella/Edward por lo que se quedara intacta, en el próximo capitulo tendremos nuestra siguiente pareja n.n**

**Que les pareció el cap? Les gusto? Tienen alguna critica/pregunta? Dejen un review!**

**Besos!**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Los personajes son de Sthepanie Meyer, la historia es sacada de algun lugar raro de mi mente.**

**Gracias a todas las que han seguido mi historia, les pido mil y un disculpas por haber tardado tanto en publicar pero todo estaba en mi contra, ahora solo puedo prometerles no volver a abandonar durante tanto tiempo el fic.**

**Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**Capitulo tres**

Alice no podía dejar de mirar a aquel chico de ojos verdes que estaba sentado junto a su hermana Bella, lo habían bombardeado con preguntas cerca de diez minutos, interrogándolo como solo lo harían los profesionales, pero el chico era astuto y eso había que reconocérselo, había salido airoso del interrogatorio y ahora las miraba con una sonrisa claramente divertida que hacía que Rosalie lo mirara mal.

- ¿Alguna pregunta más o puedo hacer yo una pregunta?

- Adelante –Dijo Alice curiosa, Edward miro a Isabella arqueando una ceja.

- ¿A que te referiste con él porque decidiste salir conmigo?

- Fácil, como conozco a Carlisle y Esme tenía mucha curiosidad contigo, decidí que si salía contigo a dar ese paseo podría definir si eres igual a ellos o completamente diferente como aparentabas ser. –Isabella sonrió divertida- Al final resultaste ser completamente diferente. Fuiste un experimento sumamente interesante.

Edward entrecerró los ojos escuchando a las hermanas de Isabella reírse, pero la pequeña científica tenía un punto, era completamente diferente a sus amables y dulces padres.

- Ahora yo tengo una duda: ¿Por qué desde que te sentaste aquí todos nos miran aún más que ayer? –Esta vez fue Isabella quien pregunto, robándole a Alice un trozo de fruta.

- No acostumbro a venir a la cafetería, prefiero estar afuera intentando fumar –Edward se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Fumas? –La mueca de desagrado de las tres hermanas causo una expresión confundida en Edward quien escucho como las tres hablaban a la vez:

- ¿No sabes que eso podría matarte?

- Dios, eres un idiota.

- ¿No has aprendido nada con Carlisle?

Alice sabía que se estaban viendo realmente alteradas por el tema, incluso Isabella, pero no podían evitarlo, ellas sabían en carne propia lo que era sufrir una enfermedad como el cáncer de pulmón, y se sentían realmente ofendidas cuando alguien joven ignoraba los efectos secundarios para matarse lentamente.

- No fumo todos los días, de vez en cuando y por puro aburrimiento… ¡Jesús! Borren esas expresiones de sus rostros, no es como si hubiera matado a un bebe y me lo hubiera comido.

Isabella golpeo los brazos de sus hermanas suavemente y cuando llamo su atención negó con la cabeza haciendo que las otras dos se encogieran de hombros.

- Es tu vida, puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana –Rosalie respondió de mala manera quitando con fuerza el cabello que caía sobre su hombro.

Pasaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que vieron como una tímida chica se acercaba siendo prácticamente escoltada por dos hombres vestidos de negro, se veía realmente pequeña en comparación con el enorme tipo que estaba a su derecha y del peligroso tatuado a su izquierda.

- Hola Angela –Saludo Isabella como si no hubiera visto a los otros dos hombres.

- Hola –Contesto tímidamente.

- ¿Paso algo? –Pregunto Alice poniéndose de pie.

- Si por algo te refieres a que la estaban molestando, sip, paso algo –Contesto la profunda voz del chico oso mirándolas intensamente, Alice pudo apreciar el brillo del piercing que llevaba en la lengua y se preguntó cómo se sentiría.

- ¿Estas bien? –Pregunto Rosalie haciéndole espacio a Angela y empujándola suavemente para que se sentara con ellas.

- Si… Emmm… yo quería agradecerles por lo de ayer –Empezó a decir la chica retorciendo sus manos.

- No te preocupes, no fue nada –Isabella sonrió suavemente tranquilizando a Angela.

Un carraspeo llamo la atención de Angela quien se puso más nerviosa de lo que estaba cuando llego.

- Yo… Um… Yo… Ellos son Emmett McCartie y Jasper Hale… Emmett es mi primo y me pidió que los presentara…

Las hermanas Swan pusieron los ojos en blanco mientras Edward sonreía sumamente divertido.

- ¿Sería mucho presumir que son tus amigos Cullen? –Pregunto Isabella mirando a Edward de reojo.

- Lo son, definitivamente.

- ¿Podemos sentarnos? –Preguntó en voz tranquila pero fuerte el chico rubio a lo que Isabella suspiro haciéndoles espacio.

- Necesitaremos más sillas.

Los dos chicos sonrieron enigmáticamente antes de acercarse a la mesa más cercana y quitarle las sillas a dos chicos que se alejaron con algo de miedo.

- Entonces, ¿Cuál es el interés que tienen todos ustedes en acercarse a nosotras? –Pregunto Isabella poniendo su codo en la mesa para apoyar su cabeza en su mano.

- Queremos ser sus amigos –Emmett se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa pícara.

- No queremos problemas –Acertó a decir Rosalie- y ustedes tienen la palabra problemas tatuada en la frente.

- En realidad, yo la tengo tatuada en mis costillas, ¿Quieres ver? –Pregunto Jasper con una sonrisa llena de oscuras promesas.

El timbre sonó anunciando que el almuerzo había acabado, las chicas se levantaron seguidas de los chicos y Angela.

- Nos vemos luego Al… Cuidate –Dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa llena de diversión mientras dejaban sola a Alice para su siguiente clase.

- No te preocupes, yo te acompaño –Alice sintió como el oso se ponía a su lado y miro hacia atrás a los chicos que la miraban con deseo, sabía que si se quedaba sola ellos se acercarían y no le gustaba así que le dedico al enorme chico una sonrisa.

- Te lo agradecería.

Empezaron a caminar a paso tranquilo, Alice sintiéndose extrañamente segura junto a Emmett, aunque le llegaba al pecho por ser tan bajita, le gustaba el aire aniñado que deprendía ese chico cuando sonreía.

- ¿Qué te gusta hacer en tus tiempos libres?

- Cocinar –Dijo rápidamente Alice sonriendo emocionada- Adoro cocinar.

- Que casualidad, yo adoro comer.

Alice soltó una carcajada haciendo sonreír a Emmett ampliamente y se detuvieron frente al salón de clases.

- Gracias por acompañarme.

- Podemos seguir hablando adentro, de nuevo casualmente tenemos la misma clase.

Alice hizo una pequeña "o" con la boca y luego sonrió.

- Genial, pensé que tendría que estar sola durante una hora más.

- ¿No te gusta estar sola?

- No me gusta que me acosen. –Comento mientras entraban y se sentaban en las sillas del final- Cuando estamos juntas, no son tan obvios, pero cuando estamos solas…

- Los lobos se lanzan contra ustedes. –Termino de decir Emmett haciendo sonreír a Alice.

Empezaron a hablar sobre películas, música y comida, sobre los lugares a los que habían ido y los que querían conocer, Alice se sintió realmente bien al saber que ese chico no la miraba diferente por el simple hecho de que ella había viajado a las ciudades más importantes de la industria de la moda, y tenían muchas cosas en común.

- Oye –Los interrumpió una voz masculina, Alice levanto el rostro para mirar al chico de cabello castaño que se sentaba en su mesa mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Pasa algo? –Pregunto Alice confundida ladeando el rostro.

- Si, que eres jodidamente sexy y como sé que eres modelo te hare la mejor propuesta que tendrás en este lugar, dime cuanto cobras para que me hagas un desfile privado y puedes invitar a tus hermanitas también, estoy seguro de que podre con las tres.

Alice sintió como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas mientras ese tipo la veía como si fuera una manzana acaramelada en medio de una mesa de verduras, odiaba ser tan llorona pero no podía evitarlo, quería que Isabella la abrazara y que Rosalie insultara a ese tipo, quería irse de allí. Se levantó alzando la barbilla para no llorar y le dio una bofetada, como sabría que sus hermanas hubieran hecho, sintió el ardor explotar en su mano pero no le importo, porque sus hermanas habrían hecho lo mismo.

- No saldría contigo ni aunque fueras el mismísimo rey de España bastardo asqueroso, y no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mí ni a hablarme de esa manera, no soy como las prostitutas a las que estás acostumbrado.

- Mira, niñita mimada –Empezó a decir el chico acercándose peligrosamente a Alice, sujetándola por el brazo con fuerza- A mí nadie me habla así, ¿Sabes con quien estás hablando? Soy Alec Vulturi, hijo de Aro Vulturi uno de los mejores abogados del país.

- Yo soy Emmett y si no la sueltas hare que tu papi tenga que pagar un montón de dinero arreglando tus dientes.

Alec miro a Emmett que se había puesto de pie estirándose en toda su altura, casi un metro noventa de puro musculo y mal carácter, con una mirada cargada de amenaza y haciendo sonar sus nudillos.

- Yo… Yo…

- Si, tu, vas a soltar a la señorita y te alejaras de aquí, ahora –Gruño dando un paso al frente, Alec palideció antes de salir corriendo.

Emmett había presenciado todo el espectáculo con una indescriptible furia que nacía en su pecho al ver a la delicada y frágil Alice siendo maltratada por ese tipo, pero sobre todo fue el dolor en sus ojos y el brillo de lágrimas no derramadas mientras hablaba, había sido imposible detenerse, quería golpear a Alec hasta que sus manos dolieran, pero luego una inesperada idea cruzo su mente: si jugaba bien sus cartas podría utilizar esa oportunidad para su beneficio y de paso descubrir el porqué de su instinto protector hacia esa pequeña chica.

- ¿Estas bien? –Pregunto suavemente Emmett cuando Alice se sentó.

- No –Murmuro Alice suspirando- Quiero irme de aquí.

- No tienes por qué darle importancia a lo que sujetos así dicen.

- Pero no soy un objeto sexual –mascullo irritada.

- Bueno, yo lo dudaría, te vez como el sexo hecho mujer –Emmett le sonrió coquetamente y Alice no pudo evitar reír.

- Y eso que aún no has visto el piercing que tengo en mi ombligo, podría jurar que combina con el de tu lengua.

Emmett abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar sin saber que decir, no había leído en ningún lugar acerca de algún piercing, quiso verlo, tendría que verlo en algún momento.

- ¿Qué te parece salir una noche de estas? Podríamos ir a una discoteca –Propuso Emmett con su mejor mirada de perrito sin hogar haciendo que el corazón de Alice se llenara de ternura.

- Eres un tramposo, pero tendré que pensarlo.

- Sé que no podríamos salir hoy, es viernes en la noche y supongo que tienes planes.

- En eso tienes algo de razón, supongo –Comento Alice pensando en las cosas pendientes que la esperaban en casa, junto con su padre y sus hermanas.

- Entonces tendrás que darme tu número, para que podamos organizarnos.

Alice dudo unos instantes antes de asentir, se acercó a su cuaderno y escribió con su muy decorada letra su número celular, arranco el pedazo de papel y miro fijamente a Emmett a los ojos.

- La última vez que le di mi número a un chico del instituto, tuve que lanzar mi celular al rio para que me dejaran en paz, espero por el amor de Dios que no le des mi número a nadie.

- Palabra de Boy Scout –Dijo Emmett con voz seria levantando la mano derecha.

- Me apuesto lo que sea a que jamás fuiste Boy Scout –Comento Alice entre risas.

La clase termino rápidamente y como no tenían otra clase más se sentaron en uno de los bancos de cemento mientras seguían hablando, el tiempo paso volando y cuando Alice se dio cuenta detrás de ella estaban sus hermanas.

- ¿Sucedió algo Al? –Pregunto Rosalie cruzándose de brazos, como si fuera una madre que esperara a que su pequeño hijo le confesara algo sumamente importante.

Alice quien conocía a sus hermanas mejor que nadie suspiro poniéndose de pie, sabía que no podía ocultarles nada así que les conto todo lo que paso viendo cómo iban entrecerrando sus ojos cada vez más hasta que, en un arranque de Rosalie, arremangaron su camisa para mirar los dedos que se le habían marcado en la piel.

Para sorpresa de Edward, Jasper y Emmett quienes se habían acercado para mirar mejor, Rosalie e Isabella empezaron a jugar piedra papel o tijeras ante la suplicante mirada de Alice, al final Rosalie fue la ganadora y con una maliciosa sonrisa se alejó por los pasillos mientras Isabella tomaba la mano de Alice acariciando con cariño el dorso de la mano.

- Espero que Rose lo golpee muy fuerte, mira que lastimarte cuando te salen moretones con tanta facilidad –Murmuro Isabella besando la mejilla de Alice- Sera mejor que la sigamos cariño.

Isabella y Alice empezaron a caminar ignorando a los tres chicos que iban detrás de ellas, Alice miro de reojo a Emmett y le sonrió levemente viendo como él le devolvía la sonrisa, sus hermanas se iban a meter en problemas pero había visto en sus ojos el agradecimiento a Emmett, le gustaba que no fueran malas con él, no cuando a ella le parecía tan buena persona debajo de la ropa de cuero y los piercings.

* * *

**Que les parecio Emmett con Alice? Que creen que pasara con Rosalie? Quien ganara la apuesta? Dejen un review!**

**Besos!**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Los personajes son de Sthepanie Meyer, la historia es sacada de algún lugar raro de mi mente.**

**Gracias a todas las que me dejaron un review en el capítulo pasado y a aquellas que simplemente lo leyeron, sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí, me hacen querer escribir aún más.**

**Nos leemos abajo!**

**Capitulo Cuatro**

Rosalie estaba furiosa, no había otra palabra que definiera esa hirviente emoción que la consumía y la obligaba a hacer daño, quería encontrar a aquel que se había metido con Alice y lastimarlo, había visto ira en la mirada de Bella y sabia lo difícil que era hacer que su hermana mostrara esa emoción, porque ambas sabían que Alice representaba toda la dulzura e inocencia de las que ellas carecían, porque a través de los años ellas dos se había convertido en las protectoras de Alice y esta vez, como tantas otras veces, le dejarían de recuerdo al mundo entero de que nadie se metía con Mary Alice Swan mientras sus hermanas estuvieran vivas.

Vio a un montón de gente reunida, Angela les había dicho lo que había pasado en la clase de Alice, después de todo los chismes vuelan, y le había descrito como era ese tal Alec Vulturi por lo que pudo diferenciarlo del resto. Se acercó moviendo sus caderas y dejando su rostro sin expresión, sintió asco cuando esa mirada café recorrió su cuerpo y como una sonrisa victoriosa asomaba en sus labios mientras le dejaban el camino libre para que se acercara a ese tipejo.

- ¿Tu eres Alec Vulturi? –Pregunto arrastrando la voz seductoramente.

- Claro que si muñeca.

Rosalie se acercó con la sonrisa más falsa que tenía hasta quedar a centímetros de él, llevo sus manos a el pecho masculino subiéndolas hasta los hombros, viendo el triunfo brillar en esos ojos, con una sonrisa llena de diversión levanto la rodilla tan fuerte como podía y la estrello en la entrepierna de Alec quien grito sujetándose y cayéndose al suelo.

- Intenta volver a tocar a mi hermana hijo de puta –Gruño pateándolo en las piernas, escuchando su quejido.

- ¡¿Pero qué haces?! –Grito Jane mirando a su hermano retorcerse del dolor mientras esa bruja rubia lo pateaba otra y otra vez.- ¡Te vamos a demandar!

- No me importa –Le espeto Rosalie mirándola con sus ojos dorados brillando de furia,- y nosotros lo demandaremos por acoso, violencia psicología y física, eres hija de un abogado, sabes que si lo intentan estarán jodidos.

Rosalie les lanzo una última mirada cargada de desprecio a los hermanos Vulturi antes de darles la espalda y encaminarse hacia donde veía a sus hermanas, sintió una mano apretando con fuerza su brazo y se giró para ver a Jessica mirarla con odio.

- No puedes venir aquí a hacer las cosas como se te den la gana, esta es mi escuela, este es mi pueblo y aquí mando yo.

- Mira, patética copia de Barbie, no me interesa si tú eres juez, jurado y verdugo en este lugar, pero no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras un bastardo hijo de puta lastima a mis hermanas –Rosalie gruño acercándose un paso a Jessica quien se encogió en su lugar, Rosalie era más alta y en esta ocasión daba mucho miedo, con sus ojos dorados refulgiendo de furia y esa mirada que prometía sufrimiento- ahora, suéltame si no quieres que te golpee también.

Jessica la soltó rápidamente y Rosalie continuo con su camino hacia sus hermanas, le sonrió cálidamente a Alice acariciando su brazo por encima de las marcas de los dedos viendo la preocupación en los ojos de su hermanita.

- ¿Estas bien cariño? Podría ir y patearlo aún más si quieres –Rosalie sonrió más ampliamente cuando Alice empezó a reír.

- Esta bien así.

- Wow –Escucharon las hermanas detrás de ellas, fijándose en los tres chicos que las miraban fijamente, pero Rosalie solo vio como el rubio de tatuajes sonreía lleno de diversión.

- ¡Esa ha sido la cosa más excitante que he visto! –Jasper se empezó a reír malignamente de Alec- Oh joder, que alguien por favor haya tomado una foto de ese estúpido gritando como niñita.

Rosalie miro al rubio arqueando una ceja a pesar de que le daban ganas de reírse al ver su rostro lleno de maliciosa diversión.

- También quieres que te golpee eh –Inquirió mirándolo con una ceja arqueada.

- Si te me acercas igual que como te acercaste a él, puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras –Le giño un ojo y le sonrió torcidamente haciendo sus masculinos rasgos relucir.

Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco y vio a Isabella negar con la cabeza divertida.

- Sera mejor que nos vayamos chicas, aún tenemos cosas que hacer –Comento Isabella despidiéndose de los chicos- Te llamare mañana Angie.

Angela asintió y les sonrió mientras se despedía con la mano viendo que como el día anterior, las hermanas se sujetaban el cabello y empezaban a correr.

- ¿Por qué te van a llamar mañana primita? –Pregunto Emmett acercándose a Angela quien trago audiblemente.

- Ellas prometieron que me ayudarían a estudiar… Sus calificaciones son muy buenas.

Y esa declaración les dio muchas ideas a los chicos.

Definitivamente Rosalie no sabía cómo sus hermanas la habían terminado de convencer, ella estaba segura de que en esos momentos se estaban riendo de lo lindo a su costa pero estaba segura de cobrárselo.

Suspiro poniendo su mochila sobre su hombro y llamando a la puerta, una mujer le abrió la puerta, vestía de una manera tan recatada que Rosalie se preguntó si la pobre podría respirar, y luego se felicitó por no hacer rechinar sus dientes cuando esa mujer la miro de arriba hacia abajo.

- Buenas tardes señora Weber, estoy buscando a Angela.

- ¿Y tú quién eres?

- Soy Rosalie Swan señora.

La comprensión brillo en los ojos de la señora mientras un profundo ceño de desaprobación aparecía en su frente, Rosalie suspiro, aquí iba "la charla" en 3, 2, 1…

- Angela no está… Señorita, pero le agradecerá haber venido. –Y la sonrisa que le dirigió era tan falsa como que el cielo era verde.

- Señora, acabo de mandarle un mensaje de texto a su hija, no creo necesario que la niegue, solo vengo a explicarle un par de cosas de Física.

- Y tú que vas a saber de Física –Se burló la señora, Rosalie apretó los puños y se acercó un paso.

- Fui campeona durante tres años consecutivos de torneos intercolegiales de matemáticas a nivel nacional, mis calificaciones superan, como mucho, las notas de la hija de un reverendo a pesar de ser una modelo así que espero señora que no haga ese tipo de comentarios que solo la desacreditan a usted y a su inteligencia.

Rosalie vio como la señora enrojecía pero no retrocedió, se quedó allí mirándola fijamente hasta que Angela apareció, con el rostro sonrojado por la vergüenza a diferencia del de su madre que estaba rojo de la furia, y la saludaba con timidez.

- Hola Rose.

- Hola Angie, le estaba diciendo a tu madre que vengo a ayudarte con Física.

- Emmm… Claro Rose, pasa –Angela empujo suavemente a su madre y Rosalie entro a la casa con la frente en alto, ignorando la decoración monótona y aburrida, hasta que llegaron al salón y se sentó en una de las sillas que su anfitriona le indico.

- Iré por mis cosas. –Murmuro Angela antes de salir corriendo a su habitación, Rosalie suspiro cuando vio a la señora sentarse en una de las sillas frente a ella junto a su esposo… Las cosas no podían ir peores, definitivamente mataría a sus hermanas.

- Buenas tardes reverendo Weber –Saludo Rosalie cortésmente.

- Buenas tardes señorita Swan, como podrá ver mi casa es humilde en comparación con las grandes cosas materiales y a los lujos a los que debe estar acostumbrada.

- No voy a contradecir sus palabras diciendo que está equivocado señor, esta es su casa y usted puede pensar como desee aun cuando yo no comparta sus pensamientos.

- Vera señorita –Continuo el reverendo después de unos minutos de silencio- Nosotros queremos que nuestra hija tenga una saludable vida en el manto de una educación religiosa, y para ser claros nosotros no queremos que su vida mundana interfiera con nuestros deseos.

- ¿Mi vida mundana? –Pregunto Rosalie completamente confundida.

- Usted se gana el dinero con su cuerpo, está rodeada de vicios y pecados, no tiene una estabilidad familiar ni principios si sus padres permiten que usted y sus hermanas estén en ese mundo que lleva a las jovencitas a la destrucción.

- Yo no me gano el dinero con mi cuerpo, soy modelo no prostituta. –Rosalie se puso de pie con rapidez, perdiendo por completo la poca paciencia que poseía, después de todo la paciente de la familia era Bella- Ustedes no saben nada de mí y aun así vienen a juzgarme, y a criticar a mi padre, quien es el mejor padre del mundo y es toda la estabilidad que necesitamos… Miren, solo estoy aquí por ayudar a Angela, si lo desean pueden quedarse aquí mientras estudiamos pero les prohíbo a hablar sobre mi familia o mi trabajo de esa manera.

Los señores Weber se quedaron sorprendidos, con las bocas abiertas sin poder creerse las palabras de esa jovencita, Angela llego completamente avergonzada pues sabia las intenciones de sus padres y miro agradeciendo profundamente con su mirada a Rosalie por no marcharse.

Se dedicaron a estudiar en profundidad durante horas, horas en las cuales Angela entendió esas complicadas teorías y fórmulas que habían sido su más grande pesadilla, la señora Weber quien se había quedado allí para vigilarlas estaba completamente sorprendida de la chica rubia pues hasta ella misma, quien hacía años que había terminado la secundaria, estaba entendiendo y mejor de lo que había hecho en sus tiempos.

El celular de Rosalie sonó cuando había anochecido, ella le echo una corta mirada a la hora dándose cuenta de que era tarde y con una sonrisa le dijo a Angela que debía irse.

- Oh no te preocupes, muchísimas gracias, de verdad.

- No fue nada, espero que te vaya bien en tu examen, nos veremos el lunes… Buenas noches señora Weber.

- Buenas noches.

Y con esto Rosalie se marchó, sintió el viento frio golpear su rostro, su nariz se puso levemente roja al igual que sus mejillas mientras ella cerraba los ojos sintiendo el maravilloso frio nocturno, empezó a caminar con tranquilidad, vislumbrando una que otra estrella en el cielo y la luna que las acompañaba, una luz ilumino su silueta en la carretera, un auto venía detrás de ella, Rosalie solo pudo arquear una ceja cuando el auto se detuvo a su lado y del interior salió una voz que ella reconocía.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve?

- No gracias.

- Angela me pidió que te llevara, no me harás volver hasta su casa para decirle que rechazaste mi proposición y hacer que ella se preocupe, ¿verdad?

Rosalie supo que no podía hacer nada contra ese argumento, con un suspiro cansado se metió dentro del coche plateado, vislumbrando el interior del Mercedes de ese año antes de mirar al chicho que le sonreía con picardía.

- Sera mejor que conduzcas antes de que me arrepienta.

Jasper soltó una carcajada antes de arrancar el auto, el sonido de una canción de rock a bajo volumen lleno el silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

- ¿Qué tal la experiencia de conocer a los Weber?

- Un asco, pero agradezco conocer a Angela, es la única que realmente nos ha caído bien.

- ¿La única? –Inquirió Jasper curioso mientras Rosalie apoyaba su codo en el marco de la puerta para apoyar el rostro en su mano.

- Todos los demás solo nos ven como "las famosas modelos Swan", pero Angela nos ve simplemente como "las hermanas Swan" y eso la hace especial.

- Hablas un montón en plural –Comento Jasper divertido.

- Cuando tengas dos mellizas, con las cuales has pasado toda tu vida y se conviertan en la parte faltante en ti, entonces comprenderás porque no puedo hablar de mí solamente. –Rosalie sonrió encantadoramente haciendo que la mirada de Jasper viajara inevitablemente a sus labios.- ¿Y tú, tienes hermanos?

- Siempre quise tener uno, pero mis padres nunca quisieron así que no soy tan afortunado como tú.

- Lo sé, muy pocos son tan afortunados como yo. –Comento Rosalie divertida.-

Empezaron a charlar mientras llegaban a la casa de Rosalie, ella no se sorprendió al ver a Bella esperándola en la puerta, Jasper detuvo el coche y se le quedo mirando.

- Gracias por el paseo. –Comento Rosalie.

- Gracias por hacer especial lo que parecía ser una aburrida noche de Sábado.

Rosalie sonrió antes de abrir la puerta, salió del coche y antes de cerrar la puerta se agacho para mirar a Jasper.

- Nos veremos el lunes chico problema.

- Nos veremos entonces pequeño huracán.

Rosalie le guiño un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta y encaminarse a su casa, Jasper sonrió triunfante mientras ponía el auto en marcha, respiro profundamente llevándose a sus pulmones el suave olor de rosas que desprendía aquella mujer y por algún extraño motivo deseo que el tiempo pasara rápidamente para que fuera por fin hora de volver a verla.

**Uuuuuuuuuuy! Que les parecio el cap? Les gusto? Es la primera vez que juego con esta pareja, y me parece un tanto interesante el Jasper malo y la pasional Rosalie…**

**Me alegro un monton que les encantara la pareja de Alice/Emmett y a aquellas a las que no pero aun asi apoyan mi historia, de verdad esto nos seria nada sin ustedes.**

**Dejen un review!**

**Besos!**


End file.
